A Shourth Journey
by kpop.forevermania
Summary: "kami memerlukan bantuan, di sini kim young woon tertembak." Katanya. Aku merasakan sakit akibat peluru yang berada di punggungku. Aku menangis, tapi bukan karena peluru ini. tapi karena aku takut….aku sangat takut kalau aku tidak bisa bertahan, dan tidak bisa kembali bersama super junior sesuai dengan yang kujanjikan dulu.


" a short journey" oneshoot " FF lama"

Special untuk kangin oppa. Yang mungkin kalian juga kangen padanya. Ini ff q terinsiprasi dari lagunya, yaitu " a short journey", lagu yang menurutku sangat menyentuh. Tapi sayang ku belum punya liricnya, Ku harap kalian semua suka sama ff ini ya. dan ada beberapa kata yang ku ambil dari sms salah satu dongsaeng kesayanganku "kyu jee". Dan ff ini untuk "kyu jee". ^_^

^O^….readeeeeeeeeeeeeeers…..selamat membaca yoooooooooooooooooo *teriak pake toa raksasa dari atas gunung Himalaya. Hahahahaha….*

Cast :

Kangin

Lee teuk

Member suju

Kangin pov

Aku yakin kalian semua sudah mengenalku. ya…aku adalah salah satu member suju. Sekarang aku sedang menjalani masa wamilku. Dimana di basecamp ini, aku menjalaninya cukup berat. Setiap pagi aku harus latihan, seperti kebanyakan militer lainnya. Tapi aku menjalani hari-hariku di basecamp ini dengan semangat. Karena di luar sana, semua saudara yang sangat ku sayangi sedang menungguku. Semua member super junior yang telah kuanggap sebagai saudaraku sendiri. Setiap selesai latihan. Aku selalu menghubungi mereka. dan seperti biasa, aku selalu menangis saat berbicara dengan mereka, meskipun hanya melalui telepon yang tersedia di basecamp ini.

"yeobseo….."

"yeobseyo….."

"hyung…..bagaimana kabar kalian semua?" tanyaku pada suara yang ku kenal yaitu teukie hyung

"kangin~ah…..kami semua merindukanmu" katanya

"na do hyung…" sahutku dengan suara bergetar. Ternyata teleponnya di loudspeaker oleh teukie hyung. aku mendengar suara ribut di dorm itu.

"hyung…..bogoshippo…" terdengar jelas itu suara magnae kami

"bogoshippoyo….saranghae…."kataku menangis.

"kangin~ah…apa kamu sehat-sehat saja disana?" Tanya chullie hyung yang suaranyajuga bergetar

"aku baik-baik saja hyung…"

"kangin~ah…cepatlah kembali bersama kami" kata yesung hyung

"aku pasti kembali hyung….kalian tunggu aku ya…." sahutku

"kangin~ah…..bogoshippoyo…kapan kita bisa bercanda lagi, dorm ini sepi tanpamu" kata shindong

"…."aku tidak bisa membalas perkataannya, karena aku menangis sambil membekap mulutku dengan kedua tanganku

"hyung….." kata sungmin

"mianhe…"sahutku

"kami semua merindukanmu hyung, kami akan selalu menunggumu pulang" kata donghae dan eunhyuk serempak.

"gumawo…..gumawo….."

"saranghaeyo hyung…." kata siwon

"na do….."

"hyung jaga dirimu baik-baik di sana, jangan sampai sakit ya hyung" kata wookie

"ne…., aku janji pada kalian kalau aku akan menjaga diriku baik-baik di sini"

" kalau kamu kembali nanti, kita makan bersama untuk merayakannya" kata teukie hyung

"ne…hyung" saat aku menghubungi mereka, tiba-tiba penjaga basecamp itu memberi tanda padaku, bahwa waktu untuk telepon telah habis.

"hyung, sudah dulu ya….kalau aku ada waktu senggang, aku hubungi lagi kalian"

"ne….jaga dirimu baik-baik disana ya" kata teukie hyung

"ne hyung"

"saranghaeyo….." kata semua member

"na do saranghaeyo…." Balasku, lalu akupun menutup teleponku. Dan kembali ke basecamp. Aku tidak bisa tidur malam ini. aku sangat merindukan mereka semua. Aku membuka dompetku, dan aku menatap foto semua member suju. Foto dimana kami masih lengkap 13 member bahkan di foto ini ada juga zhoumi dan henry. Aku memandangi wajah mereka satu persatu dalam foto ini. dan aku menangis karena merindukan mereka semua

"seandainya saja waktu itu aku tidak melakukan kesalahan itu mungkin, saat ini kita sedang bercanda bersama di dorm. Dan andai saja kibum tidak sibuk dengan actingnya, mungkin ia masih bersama kalian di dorm itu, dan, andai saja hangeng hyung tidak mengundurkan diri, mungkin kalian tidak akan bersedih saat di SS3 kalian waktu itu. mianhe…..cheongmal mianhe…" kataku dalam hati dan menangis sesenggukkan.

"aku tidak hadir bersama kalian waktu itu, jujur saja…..aku sangat merindukan suasana panggung kita bersama"

"ntah kapan itu semua akan kembali seperti dulu"

"tapi aku benar-benar mengharapkan itu terjadi" kataku dalam hati sambil memegang foto di dompetku. Aku menangis hingga mataku pun lelah akibat menangis. Lalu akupun terlelap. Sudah 1 th lebih aku mengikuti wamil ini. hingga saat aku selesai latihan, kami semua berkumpul dilapangan. Komandan memberikan sebuah informasi yang cukup mengejutkanku.

"kalian semua saya suruh kumpul di lapangan ini. karena saya akan memberikan sebuah informasi penting."

"…"suasana menjadi hening.

"beberapa dari kalian akan saya kirim untuk bertugas, ke korea utara sebagai relawan untuk melawan pasukan dari korea utara. " kemudian ada salah satu dari kami mengangkat tangan kanannya, sebagai tanda untuk bertanya.

"ye…chebal"

"apa maksud anda kami berperang melawan pasukan dari korea utara?"

"nde…."

"nah…saya akan memanggil nama beberapa dari kalian. chom dengarkan" kami semuapun menjadi hening kembali.

" kim jong wook, lee dong wook, …."dan seterusnya, hingga saat namaku dipanggil akupun terkejut.

" kim young woon" aku terdiam saat namaku dipanggil. Ada perasaan takut yang menyelimuti perasaanku saat ini. yang namanya tidak di panggil, merekapun kembali ke basecamp. Sedangkan kami yang namanya dipanggil, masih berkumpul dilapangan. Kami diberi informasi mengenai korea utara. Selain itu kami juga mendapat latihan khusus untuk persiapan melawan mereka.

~1 bulan kemudian~

Saat ini kami dikirim ke korea utara, sebelum pergi tadi aku sudah mencoba menghubungi member super juior, hanya saja ponsel mereka tidak ada yang aktif. Aku mengerti mungkin mereka sedang manggung. Kibum dan hangengpun sama, ponsel mereka berdua tidak di angkat. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan pada mereka semua kalau aku saat ini sedang berjuang membela korsel. Aku ingin sekali mengucapkan terima kasih pada mereka semua. Karena aku sangat takut, kalau aku tidak sempat mengucapkan kata-kata terakhirku pada mereka semua. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju korea utara, aku selalu memandangi foto member super junior. Teman yang satu kamar bersamaku, ia merangkul pundakku.

"aku tahu kalau kamu sangat menyayangi mereka semua" katanya padaku.

"tapi bagaimanapun juga, kita pergi untuk berjuang. Aku yakin kita semua pasti akan selamat. Dan kamu bisa kembali lagi bersama super junior" katanya menyemangatiku.

"gumawo…,kamu benar kita pasti berhasil dan kita semua akan selamat" sahutku padanya. Setibanya di korea utara kami dikumpulkan dan kami diberi tahu melalui sebuah peta. Di mana kami harus mengepung mereka.

~Seoul~

Lee teuk pov

Saat di dorm tadi hingga sekarang kenapa perasaanku sangat tidak tenang. Ntah apa yang kurasakan saat ini. bukan hanya aku yang suka melamun, bahkan member yang lainpun sepertinya tidak konsen saat manggung kali ini. aku dapat melihat dari wajah mereka semua. Sebuah wajah yang dipenuhi kecemasan. Saat kami manggung, dan kami menyanyikan lagu shining star. Kami semua menangis, karena begitu rindunya kami pada ke 3 member yang lain. begitu juga ELF, mereka juga menangis saat mereka menyanyikan lagu shining star bersama kami. dan kami menangis sesenggukkan saat kami mendengar para elf menyanyikan lagu " a proud to be ELF" untuk kami. selain itu, ada salah seorang ELF yang membacakan sebuah surat untuk kami. ia membacakan surat itu sambil berdiri, bersama para ELF yang lain, para ELF menyalakan lighstick mereka. semua panggung itu seperti lautan yang sangat indah. Kamera menyorot ELF itu. Saat ELF membacakan surat itu, kami menangis, karena surat itu adalah isi hati dari mereka yang begitu mencintai kami super junior.

" super junior….."

Sekarang tidak ada lagi tawamu seperti dulu

Tidak ada lagi candamu seperti di fullhouse

Tidak ada lagi keisenganmu yang membuat kami tertawa seperti di EHB

Tidak ada lagi tangis bahagiamu bersama-sama, lengkap ber 13 di sushow 1

Tidak ada lagi member yang memasak nasi goreng Beijing untuk kalian

Tidak ada lagi member yang biasa mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah orang tertampan di korea.

Tidak ada lagi member yang sering mengucapkan kata-kata romantic dari teks yang dia hapalkan setiap harinya.

Yang ada sekarang hanyalah air mata yang kalian keluarkan setiap harinya untuk mereka yang saat ini tidak bersama kalian.

Keheningan dan kesedihan sekarang sudah menjadi hal yang biasa kalian rasakan, dan tidak dapat kalian sembunyikan lagi.

Kalian tetap tersenyum didepan kamera untuk kami

Kalian tetap tertawa di depan kamera untuk kami

Kalian tetap bergurau didepan kamera untuk kami

Sebenarnya hati kalian sangat hancur dengan apa yang saat ini sedang kalian hadapi.

Kami hanyalah seorang pecundang yang hanya bisa mendukung kalian dari belakang.

Kami adalah orang jahat yang masih bisa tertawa diatas penderitaan kalian.

Kalian sudah layaknya orang tua bagi kami.

Kalian mengajarkan pada kami arti sebuah kasih sayang

Kalian mengajarkan pada kami arti sebuah cinta

Kalian mengajarkan pada kami arti sebuah kesetiaan

Kalian mengajarkan pada kami arti sebuah persaudaraan

Kalian mengajarkan pada kami arti sebuah persahabatan

Kalian mengajarkan pada kami arti sebuah kebahagiaan

Kalian mengajarkan pada kami arti sebuah semangat

Kalian mengajarakan pada kami arti sebuah tanggung jawab

Kalian mengajarkan pada kami untuk tersenyum pada saat kami merasa gundah

Kalian mengajarkan pada kami untuk tertawa pada saat kami merasa sedih

Meskipun diluar sana masih banyak yang membenci kalian.

Tapi kami tidak…..

Kami selalu mencintai kalian ….

Kami mencintai super junior….

Super junior akan selalu ada di hati kami

SARANGHAE SUPER JUNIOR….

*kata-kata diatas adalah kata-kata dari sms dongsaengku itu, sebagian aku hanya menambahkan saja*

Kami tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saat mendengar itu semua, yang ada hanyalah air mata. Yang mereka semua katakan benar. Selama ini kami menutupi perasaan kami yang hancur setiap kami manggung dan berada di depan semua public. Dulu kami bahagia, karena kami bercanda satu dengan yang lainnya tanpa beban yang memberatkan kami. tapi sekarang keadaan telah berbeda. Kami seperti bersembunyi dibalik topeng kami. ya…kami tahu memang banyak yang membenci kami diluar sana. Tapi tidak dengan para fans yang masih mencintai kami. ya…mungkin salah satunya kami dapat bertahan saat ini adalah karena mereka. setelah selesai manggung kami kembali ke belakang panggung. Dibelakang panggung sungmin menangis sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Dan kyuhyun yang merangkul pundak sungmin. Sedangkan chullie, ya…aku tahu ia merasa sangat sedih karena hangeng. Mata kami semua sembab karena menangis. Aku duduk di depan kaca sambil memandang foto kangin, hangeng dan kibum. Betapa kangennya kami pada mereka semua. Secara tidak sengaja, aku memecahkan sebuah gelas yang ada didekatku. Akupun kemudian membersihkannya. namun jari telunjukku terkena pecahan kaca itu dan berdarah. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku meneteskan air mata. Bukan karena perih akibat luka itu, tapi aku merasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

~ di korea utara~

Kangin pov

Saat perang, karena aku melindungi teman satu kamarku aku pun tertembak di punggung belakangku. Aku merasakan darah mengalir keluar dari punggungku. Aku disandarkan oleh temanku itu di batang pohon. Ia memanggil bantuan melalui HT yang dipegangnya.

"kami memerlukan bantuan, di sini kim young woon tertembak." Katanya. Aku merasakan sakit akibat peluru yang berada di punggungku. Aku menangis, tapi bukan karena peluru ini. tapi karena aku takut….aku sangat takut kalau aku tidak bisa bertahan, dan tidak bisa kembali bersama super junior sesuai dengan yang kujanjikan dulu. aku sangat takut, kalau member super junior menangis karena ku. aku sangat takut, kalau hati mereka terluka karena kepergianku. Pandanganku semakin kabur, aku melihat samar-samar beberapa anggota yang lain datang dan menolongku. Kemudian semuapun menjadi gelap, dan aku tidak tahu yang terjadi selanjutnya.

~Seoul~

lee teuk pov

sesampainya di dorm, kami kembali kekamar kami masing-masing. Dan beristirahat. Namun malam harinya, tidak berapa lama aku terlelap, aku dikejutkan oleh suara kyuhyun yang berteriak dari luar.

"HYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNG", akupun spontan keluar dari kamarku, begitu juga dengan yang lain. kami menghampirinya yang berlinangan air mata.

"waegeudae? Kyunnie~ah…" kata sungmin. Ia masih menangis, dan saat ia melihatku, ia langsung memelukku.

"kyu…waegeudae?" tanyaku padanya, ia menangis sesenggukkan.

" kyu…kenapa kamu menangis?, jangan membuat kami bingung seperti ini" kata chullie

"hyung…kangin hyung…." katanya terputus-putus. Aku sangat terkejut saat mendengarnya menyebut nama kangin.  
" kenapa dengan kangin" sahutku, lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

"kita harus ke RS sekarang" katanya, yang membuat kami semua menjadi bingung dengan perkataannya, sedangkan ia masih saja menangis.

"ke…kenapa ke RS?" tanyaku padanya.

"hyung…tolong jangan Tanya dulu. kita semua harus ke RS hyung…"katanya lagi, aku semakin takut dengan apa yang ia katakan itu. ia langsung berlari masuk kedalam kamar, lalu keluar lagi. Ia menyerahkan kunci mobil pada siwon.

"hyung…tolong setir mobilnya"

"maksudmu apa sih kyu…kami semua bingung" kata siwon, tapi kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Ia malah membuka pintu dorm, dan menarik tangan ku dan siwon keluar dari dorm. Member yang lainpun kemudian mengikuti kami. siwon yang menyetir didepan, dan kyuhyun yang duduk disebelahnya. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju RS, kyuhyun masih saja menangis. Setiap kami bertanya ia masih tetap diam. Sesampainya di RS yang ia beritahukan pada siwon. Ia langsung berlari menuju lift. Kamipun mengikutinya. Saat lift terbuka ,ia langsung keluar dan ia berjalan menuju ruang ICU. Aku dan member yang lain sangat terkejut, karena di depan ruang ICU terdapat beberapa anggota kemiliteran. Wajah mereka kusut, dan tampak jelas wajah mereka menyiratkan kecemasan. Aku semakin takut melangkahkan kakiku menghampiri mereka. aku sangat takut dengan kabar yang mereka beritakan pada kami. seorang anggota militer menghampiri kami.

"jungso~ssi…..kim young woon tertembak saat di korea utara"

"tertembak?" kata wookie. Aku terdiam tanpa kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutku. Sekarang aku dan member yang lain mengerti kenapa kyuhyun menangis dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan kami dari tadi. Air mataku mengalir dipipiku. Aku berjalan menuju ICU. Tepat didepan ICU, aku terdiam dan terduduk lemas. Aku menangis dan menangis. Shindong yang tiba-tiba ada disebelahku, ia memelukku.

"hyung…yakinlah kangin pasti kuat. Ia pasti sedang berjuang untuk kita" katanya padaku

"kangin`ah….."sahutku disela-sela tangisku. Kami semua berada di depan ruang ICU. Kami masuk dan menemani kangin secara bergantian didalam ruangannya.

~keesokkan harinya~

Hangeng , kibum , zhoumi dan juga henry datang. Mereka ber 4 sama shocknya dengan kami. mereka ber 4 memending semua kesibukan mereka. dan mereka sama seperti kami, selalu bersama kami di RS.

~ 7 hari kemudian~

Sudah 7 hari kangin koma akibat luka tembak itu. dan sudah 7 hari juga kami sering bolak-balik RS untuk menjaganya. Dan selama 7 hari itu juga para ELF berada di halaman RS. Mereka membuat spanduk besar untuk kangin. Sebuah spanduk yang bertuliskan…

"kim young woon…..saranghaeyo…..cepatlah sadar…..cepatlah sembuh…..kami menantikanmu kembali bersama super junior. Kim young woon tertampan kami….kami ada bersamamu. Saranghaeyo kim young woon…".

Saat ini aku berada di dalam ruangan ICU bersama hangeng, kibum dan yang lainnya. Aku menggenggam tangan kangin. Shindong yang menyalakan televisi, dan semua Berita tentang kangin tersebar di seluruh dunia. Selain berita kangin, semua televisi juga menyorot berita para ELF yang berada di seluruh dunia, dan mereka berdo'a untuk kesembuhan kangin. Kami menangis menonton semua berita itu. aku duduk di dekat kangin, dan menangis.

"kangin~ah….kamu sudah terlalu lama koma. Sadarlah…..kami semua merindukan orang tertampan di korea. Apa kamu tidak mau berkumpul lagi bersama kami?" kataku sambil menatap wajahnya yang pucat.

"hyung….bukankah hyung sudah janji akan kembali bersama kami. tepatilah janjimu hyung" kata eunhyuk.

" kami semua merindukan tawamu hyung. cobalah lihat diluar sana hyung, semua fans kita mendo'akanmu. Mereka semua sangat berharap hyung cepat sembuh, dan kembali manggung bersama kami hyung" kata sungmin. Disaat air mataku jatuh mengenai tangannya yang ku genggam. Tiba-tiba tangannya pun bergerak. Dan ia membuka matanya perlahan-lahan, lalu iapun menatap kami. Kami semua sangat senang. Karena ia telah sadar.

"hyung…."katanya lemah

"kangin~ah..syukurlah kamu sudah sadar" sahutku, ia tersenyum padaku. tidak berapa lama kemudian dokter masuk dan memeriksa keadaannya. Kami semua sangat bahagia karena ia telah dinyatakan baik-baik saja. Sejak ia sadar, semua kembali normal seperti biasa. Kami bercanda dan tertawa bersama. Dan saat ini kangin diperbolehkan pulang oleh dokter, karena ia dinyatakan sehat total. Kangin juga mendapatkan bonus liburan selama 2 minggu sebelum kembali ke basecamp. Dan selama 1 minggu itu, kami melakukan latihan untuk konser sederhana kami. hari ke 9 masa liburan kangin, kami mengadakan konser sederhana, yang dimana kami mengundang para ELF secara special. Kami melakukan konser itu tepatnya di stadion world cup. Stadion yang cukup luas. Yang cukup untuk menampung para ELF yang berada di korea, mungkin bahkan lebih. Saat melakukan konser sederhana tersebut, kami sangat lengkap bukan hanya 13 tapi juga 15 member. Suasana sangat menyenangkan, saat ini. ada kehangatan, keceriaan, kebahagiaan, keharuan. Semua jadi satu. Kami bercanda diatas panggung saat menyanyikan lagu disco drive, angela, rokkugo, cooking, dan lainnya. Kami juga menyanyikan lagu " a short journey" yang saat kangin menyanyikan lagu itu, semua jadi terharu, kangin tidak dapat menahan air matanya. Begitu juga saat kami menyanyikan lagu "miracle" dan " marry u" kami tidak dapat menahan air mata kami. semua seperti mimpi bagiku. Dan sebagai penutupan, kami ber 15 menyanyikan lagu " Thank You" untuk semua para ELF yang selama ini menjadi penyemangat kangin dan juga kami super junior. Karena jika tanpa semangat dari mereka, ntah apa jadinya super junior saat ini. kami sengaja menyanyikan lagu itu tanpa diiringi music.

" ELF….saranghaeyo…."kata kami semua,

"lagu ini untuk kalian semua" kata kangin, hangeng dan kibum serempak. Saat kami menyanyikan lagu itu, semua para ELF menangis karena terharu,begitu juga kami yang menangis, karena kami merasakan cinta mereka pada kami.

"Thank you"

Himdeulgo jichyuhidduhn naege himi dwejwosuh  
Geurigo hangsang naeyuhpe issuhjwosuh  
Ijeya marhaneyo gomapdago  
Geurigo geudaega issuhsuh haengbokhadago This is for you

Nunmuri da mareugi juhne ddo heullyuhya haessuhdduhn geu nare  
Uhdoom sogesuh nae soneul jabajwuhsuh  
Amu maruhbshi jikyuh bwajwuhsuh gomawuhyo

Naboda duh himdeuruhsseultende naboda duh guhkjuhng haesseultende  
Geudaega issuh iruhsuhl soo issuhggo neul gomawoon maeumdeul ppoonijyo

Na jugo shipeun guhn nuhmuna manhi inneunde  
Hal soo uhbneun hyuhnshire himdeuruhjjyo

Nareul miduhyo soneul jabayo geudaewa hamkkemyuhn  
Geu uhdduhn ildeuldo  
Hal soo isseul guht gata youngwonhi

Nunmuri da mareugi juhne ddo heullyuhya haessuhdduhn geu nare  
Uhdoom sogesuh nae soneul jabajwuhsuh  
Amu maruhbshi jikyuh bwajwuhsuh

Duh isang himdeulji anheul guhyeyo himdeuruhdo geudaega ijjanha  
Marhaji anhado modeunguht al soo inneun  
Geudaeraneun sarami issuh nan haengbokhaeyo

"saranghaeyo…ELF" kata kami serempak, dan kami membungkukkan badan secara serempak karena kami menghormati mereka . Para ELF itu terharu, begitu juga kami. meskipun hanya 1 hari, tapi hari ini akan menjadi hari yang tidak terlupakan bagi ku dan bagi semua member.

~THE END~

Mian yo kalau ff nya kurang begitu bagus. Ku harap kalian suka, jangan lupa coment dari kalian. ^O^


End file.
